


Fluffy Black Rat

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ADHD, Gen, adhd!john, icarly voice: i like your squirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Fluffy black rat.Gotta give it a patCuz it’s a ‘lil ratCuz it’s ‘lil rat





	Fluffy Black Rat

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: One of the boys (not freddie) has ADHD and impulsively keeps touching Freddie's mustache (((I have ADHD and I just wanna... pet)))

_Fluffy black rat._

_Gotta give it a pat_

_Cuz it’s a ‘lil rat_

_Cuz it’s- **oh my god I touched it.**_

John stared at Freddie with his eyes wider than saucers, the weird impromptu song in his head coming to a halt. His finger, the offending inquisitive pointer finger, was  _on_ Freddie’s mustache. Just buried in the wiry hair like it belonged there.

His mouth drop, slowly retracting his hand from Freddie’s face. He knew Freddie was very anti- people touching his ‘stace. It’s not a toy, he’d say as he combed the short hairs down, sometimes even using gel to get it just right. Freddie would scalp someone for a lesser offense. 

And while John was totally his favorite (right…?), he knew he wasn’t immune to that rule. So he just slowly shrunk away from the singer who was staring at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I-I-I don’t- uh- I mean, I’m sorry Fred, oh christ,” John blurted out, internally cursing his ADHD for making him so impulsive. Sometimes he got a thought in his brain and before he knew it, he was doing whatever it was he had in mind, no thought process or deliberation behind if he should actually do it or not. Most times it got him into trouble. Right now seemed no different.

Freddie wrinkled his nose, puckering out his lips in an exaggerated manner. And then he sneezed. And then he let out a gigantic laugh.

“You little bastard, you made me sneeze!” he said, slapping his thigh, almost rolling with laughter. 

John just stared, having no idea if this was the eye of the storm soon to come. 

Freddie flicked away some invisible tears before shifting on the couch the two were on to face John, getting closer to the bassist. 

“Do it again,” he said, a childish glimmer in his eyes. Slowly, John cracked a smile, nerves vibrating happily. 

His finger went in for the kill, touching and rubbing some of the hairs right under Freddie’s nose all while Freddie concentrated on making himself sneeze. Because that was really funny apparently. 

And eventually, he did sneeze again, clapping and jumping in his seat as if it were the most entertaining thing. 

Not that John minded. He got to go on playing with Freddie’s mustache until it was time for their interview.

_Fluffy black rat._

_Gotta give it a pat_

_Cuz it’s a ‘lil rat_

_Cuz it’s ‘lil rat_


End file.
